1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to adjustable height stool arrangements and more particularly to a dual stool configuration for the tandem seating of a doctor and patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional technique for patient examination in a chiropractic office is for the patient to lay on a conventional chiropractor's table with the doctor straddling that table during examination. Such a technique is both awkward and tiring for the doctor particularly when the doctor examines a large number of patients each day. Examination techniques with the patient in a vertical attitude have not met with widespread acceptance since this technique requires that the patient's head be elevated somewhat above that of the doctor resulting in an inconvenient or uncomfortable position for one or the other. Further, neither the conventional chiropractor's table nor the heretofore attempted vertical attitude examination schemes allowed the doctor to maintain an unawkward and comfortable position while at the same time providing him with the requisite mobility for a complete examination. It would be highly desirable to provide a relatively economical yet extremely sturdy tandem seating examination arrangement and particularly such an arrangement which was adjustable independently for doctor and patient and capable of comfortably locating the doctor relative to the patient in an easily selectable relative position.